Trusting Ones Judgment
by Aiden Skywalker
Summary: When Obi-Wan sneaks out late at night, only one could imagine how Qui-Gon will respond when his padawan comes back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The great creator George Lucas owns almost everything in this story except for Siri Tachi who belongs to Jude Watson, not me. I only own the computer I am typing this on and the idea to borrow George and Jude's collected ideas to create this story. Please read and review! Thanks!

* * *

In the empty, dimly lit hallway, a padawan stood outside his domicile door with a female padawan standing in front of him. Gentle glowing orbs of light cast shadows across the two padawans faces as they looked into each other's eyes. A deep sigh escaped the boy's lips as he turned to open the door, until the girl grabbed his wrist.

"Obi-Wan wait..." 

That sudden pause in her voice made him turn his face to steal one last glance into her blue eyes, which held hesitancy for the first time since Obi-Wan had met her, so many years ago. The young male Jedi knew that if they were ever to go to sleep before the sunrise, he would have to take the initiative.

"Siri, it's late. If Master Gallia learns of our late night excursion, she would be more than slightly disappointed."

His response was contradicted with a frustrated glare, directed into what felt like his very core.

"Don't be selfish, Obi-Wan. It's not as if you are exempt from the curfew. No padawan is."

"Siri, you know that's not what I meant."

"Save it Obi-Wan, it's not like I had anything important say."

"You know that I find what you have to say important."

"I know."

Siri smiled at Obi-Wan before flicking her medium-length blond hair over her shoulder before striding down the hallway with a confidence that made Obi-Wan inclined to smile back.

A slightly amused master sat in the resting room of his domicile, waiting for his wayward padawan to open the door. Laying across a chair surrounded by data pads of various sorts, and accompanied by a single cup of java, Qui-Gon Jinn did not even raise an eyebrow as the front door slid open. His padawan snuck into the room and did not even see his master sitting in the darkness of the room.

"Out with Padawan Tachi again young one?"

Obi-Wan did not even need illumination from the power generated wall lights to see the smirk on his masters face. Qui-Gon's face always seemed to have an expression to match the sarcasm or disappointment in his warm, yet deep voice. After being Qui-Gons apprentice for three years, he had memorized almost every expression.

"Yes master."

"Are you aware of the time padawan?"

"Yes master."

"Goodnight padawan."

Only then did Qui-Gon look up from the data pad resting in the palm of his hand to regard his padawan, before looking back down and taking another sip of his java.

"You're not going to lecture me master?"

"Do you want one?"

"No, but I just admitted to being aware that I was breaking temple rules. You aren't disappointed?"

The older man sighed and gazed back up at his padawans gentle face, with a steady gaze that made Obi-Wan hold his breath, waiting for his masters final response.

"Obi-Wan; you, more than anyone else, should know that even I don't follow every rule set down by the Jedi council."

"Within good reason master…"

"And you believe this is different?"

Silence filled the room as Obi-Wan tried to think of a proper response until only one conclusion came to his mind.

"So you're not going to lecture me when I break rules anymore?"

"No Obi-Wan. I'm going to hope that you are able to use proper judgment before taking action without my consistent reprimand. You are not a boy anymore Obi-Wan, it's not my job to baby-sit you. I trust you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I would just like to thank those who left me comments on the first chapter! I'm not sure how many chapters this story might become, however I will try to keep you updated. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! _

_ Aiden Skywalker_

Shadows never enveloped the upper levels of the giant city-planet of Coruscant. Even as Coruscant Prime lowered in the horizon, the vast expanse of glowing buildings reminded many beings of the stars, elegantly draped across the night sky. Although the sun had set, both humans and aliens alike gathered in the many clubs and bars that lined the streets. It was normal to see various sorts of beings enjoying a drink or two, or admiring the dancers. However, it was hard for a certain club owner to ignore the couple sitting in the back corner, with short metal cylinders that dangled off their belts.

Noise filled the club to the point at which one would need to yell in order for their fellow being to hear them. Music blared loudly enough to where you could hear it even if you stood outside. The two humans in the corner looked suspicious enough, and it was unnerving to the club owner, only because their conversation seemed so important. He would not have been so afraid if he were naïve enough not to recognize the humans as Jedi. Keepers of the peace, they called themselves, however it seemed to him that all they ever did was cause trouble.

The man was about to confront the two jedi and kindly ask them to leave until he noticed them laughing over some unheard joke. Slightly more relaxed, the man decided that they were not worth his time. One of the Jedi was a female human with blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to twinkle as she spoke. The other, a male with blond hair and blue eyes also, seemed to be sporting a braid that hung loosely behind his right ear. He tried to remember what the braid meant, knowing subconsciously that it symbolized something, but only knew that it seemed to accompany the younger of the Jedi he rarely saw.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat across from his good friend Siri Tachi as they observed the other beings in the club.

"Obi-Wan, it's getting late, we should head back to the temple."

Obi-Wan glanced at is almost empty glass which had previously been filled with Corellian whiskey. Swirling the remains in the glass, he did not even look up at Siri, "Do you remember back when we were younglings?"

"Are you even listening? I said…"

"I know what you said."

Siri sighed as she thought back to her years at the Jedi Temple before she became a padawan, "I have memories here and there."

"Like the time we accidentally pushed Bruck Chun into that fountain?"

"Wasn't much of an accident as I recall… or the time I ruined Master Gallias robes?" Siri chucked softly.

"I actually don't remember that…"

Resting forward onto hands, resting on his propped up elbows, Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.

"It was nothing important."

Even in the dim lighting of the club Obi-Wan noticed as Siri's cheeks began to turn a soft pink color, "Are you blushing? Don't tell me that the great Siri Tachi, Jedi Padawan to the famous Adi Gallia has secrets…"

"Everyone has secrets," she calmly said, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"But this one is good…" Obi-Wan smirked as he leaned forward just a tad bit more.

"Obi-Wan stop! I told you it wasn't important!"

"What? Is it that you are afraid I will blackmail you with your precious secrets?"

"Obi-Wan…" the tone of her voice would have stopped anyone from further pushing the matter, but Obi-Wan rarely heeded her warnings.

"Or maybe it's so bad that you are just bursting to tell me."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi this conversation is over!"

The glint in his eyes was undeniable; Siri knew that Obi-Wan thoroughly enjoyed pushing her limits, "This conversation is over when I say it's over Siri Tachi."

"Don't even try it. I'm leaving. It's not my fault if Qui-Gon gets upset when you return an hour past curfew."

Obi-Wan did not even fight her anymore, he may have not feared testing his long time friend, but Qui-Gon was a force to be reckoned with, when he so chose.

His padawan hoped that tonight would not be one of those times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I'd like to thank all those who have sent reviews to this story, especially ****i luv ewansmile**** for the perspective suggestion! Please enjoy the final chapter in this story! **

Outside the dimly lit temple, which resided on Coruscant, the moon glowed on the statues, which guarded the flight of stairs leading up to its grand entrance. Inside the temple, most were asleep, protected behind the walls of their quarters, except for a few masters who were out on late night strolls. Only one student lingered in the shadows cast on the far side of the hallways as she tried to sneak back to her room without anyone noticing.

Not far down the hallway, her mentor sat in their living quarters awaiting her padawans arrival. Adi Gallia sat silently in the darkness of the room, patiently waiting and deciding exactly how to confront her padawan about being out past curfew. Being caught would have laid her students punishment to rest on the councils shoulders, but she was not about to underestimate her padawans stealth.

Just as a smile began to spread across her regal features, her padawan quietly opened the door and crept in.

"Just where exactly have you been Padawan Siri Tachi?"

"Master, I didn't think…" she was abruptly cut off by her master.

"No, you didn't think. I was worried that something happened to you! Do you know how easy it is to get into trouble this late at night?"

"Master, I'm seventeen, I can handle myself. Plus, I was with Obi-Wan."

The older of the two let out a deep sigh, "That poor boy… You get him into the worst situations."

"It was his idea," Siri mumbled under her breath.

"I also assume that it was him who made you late?"

At that point, Siri kept her mouth shut, afraid of what her master would say if she understood the whole story.

Master Gallia rose from her seat, "I don't know if I should punish you for sneaking into the temple without getting caught or not. I am proud of how you are progressing with your stealth skills, but using them against your collogues is questionable."

"You could just give me a stern warning not to do it again," the glint in Siris eyes was undeniable.

"Do you honestly believe I will let you off that easily?"

"It would be appreciated greatly."

"I will have to consider it. For now though, you should be in bed. You have lightsaber practice in the morning."

Siris eyes rolled as a soft sigh escaped her lips, "How early?"

"Early enough if you would just go to bed."

"Fine… I'm going…" Siri tossed a pillow at her master playfully before leaving the room.

Master Gallia caught the pillow, "Just because of that its an hour earlier!"

"That's not fair!"

"Of course it is! You shouldn't have thrown something at me!" she said with a grin.

"You're so strict…" Siri sighed.

"I have to be around you."

Both master and padawan laughed before heading off to their respective rooms and settled down for bed. Just as Master Gallia was about to drift off to sleep she heard the creak of her padawans bed as Siri sat up.

"How early?" she shouted from across the hall.

Master Gallia leaned up against her pillows before responding, "Four a.m."

An exasperated sigh could be heard across the hallway before her padawan exclaimed, "Blast!"


End file.
